The Lion Gift
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: "Some stories say we are cursed, others say we are abominations, and yet others say we are something new that has never been seen before." Inspired to me by reading jimxariel4everfan19's story 'Curse of the Lions', I decided to make this story. Simba and his family are humans that can turn into lions. What happens when Simba meets someone? Read to find out more. Rated T for safety.


**The Lion Gift**

_Simba's POV:_

Some stories say we are cursed, others say we are abominations, and yet others say we are something new that has never been seen before. Truth is, some of us have been around for a long time. See my Great-great-great-great grandfather Kota, was once a human. He and his wife lived a very normal life. But then there was uproar in the stars. The great ancestors had been watching as a normal man, named Vereor, Latin word meaning fear, was starting to take everything over just as the human race was starting out. He shunned them by claiming they had no power over man and could do nothing to stop him. He soon influenced many to follow him, and he cared little about nature. He started to try and wipe out all other animals within his reach to prove the ancestors would do nothing to stop him. Many of the ancestors were angered and wished to wipe the human race clean off the earth to ensure this would end, and no others would follow in his footsteps.

One ancestor was more level-headed and asked for time to take a closer look at the human race, for how could one man or group of men define the whole race. Her name was Gaia, and she soon found what she was looking for. Kota, my ancestor, his family, his friends and their families were against this tyrants ways after he proclaimed himself ruler of all of the Earth itself. The family tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. Soon they all prepared to battle him for the safety of the animals within their region. As they fought, the battle seemed it would end in tragedy for the three families. Just as all hope seemed lost, Gaia and her fellow great ancestors appeared before them.

Vereor and his followers were left frozen in their tracks at the sight of the ancestors. Vereor was told he would face punishment if he did not surrender his evil doings. Vereor refused and attacked Gaia. But she was more than capable to stop him and soon he was told his punishment would be to live in torment for the rest of his life in a place he could hurt no one and no animal many of his strongest followers suffered the same fate, but most others pleaded to have the ancestors show mercy and promised to change for the better. The ancestors granted them to be spared, but wiped their minds clean of the incident and transported them home.

The three families, noticed for what they had done to help were granted immortality. But with that immortality came a price. They were meant to each have an animal side to them to stay in tune with the other animals and rules were set:

1. Never let a human see you transform on purpose for your own personal gain or they and you will either be killed or have your memories erased depending on what you and they have done.

2. A council will be set from each family to make decisions on secret matters that will be put forth by the great ancestors themselves.

3. The secret matters put forth would be through dream or meditation.

4. All families are to ensure the humans are not to lose control and try to rule all that is of the earth.

5. No family is to ever use their powers for evil or the member or members will go before the council to be dealt with.

6. All families are allowed to court humans if that human wishes to be theirs forever and the human may be bitten in order to gain immortality and the ability to transform into that families kind. (So you see where ledgeds of vampires and werewolves came from. Our bad.)

7. If a human does see you transform on accident, they will be brought to the council to await a decision depending on the situation.

8. No family is allowed to kill a human unless the human shows they are truly evil.

9. All families must keep watch over their areas assigned to them to make sure the peace is kept.

10. No fighting others unless you are attacked first.

11. Blend in with the humans to not cast suspicion.

12. You are allowed to hunt, but only with your animal side.

So now that you know the story, Kota and his wife Melena were given the gift of lions as were all their descendants, be they born or bitten afterwards to help the family grow. Another family who was with my dad's friend Ronak, were given the gift of wolves. They were very cunning and swift, so their form suited them, as a result I have my acclaimed wolf cousin Kesh. Their girl-friend, not girlfriend, Cera and her family were given the gift of the jaguar. For a time we lived in harmony with one another and had a few slip ups along the way with all of earth's history, like the rise of the Persian, Roman, and British empires, and of course that crazy nut Hitler. But we pulled through in the end. But in that time someone broke the rules set forth. The ancestors were unable to help as one of each of our kinds turned on us and made a new pact of their own. We were able to send them into hiding, but now we do not know where they are, and we are waiting for them to strike. The only way we can spot them is that the ancestor placed a red mark on their body that would give them away in either form, but with the cover of clothing it was hard to spot them if it wasn't on the face, so the only way it showed is if they were in animal form.

So this brings me to present day America. I was only born 15 years ago, but my siblings and I learned our lineage pretty quick. My mother is Uru, who married a former human known as Kiron, and thus my older brother Malka, and my twin sister Tama and I were the result of their courtship, far after she gave him the bite. We learned how to control our power early to make sure we didn't transform at school, thought that was difficult, but not impossible when we were being beaten, well me mostly, as far as I know. Speaking of School, today was our first day back to high school, which I was not too fond of. All of the so called tough guys were always picking on me and I didn't know why. If they wanted to pick a fight I could easily take them, but I promised my dad that I wouldn't since he had to deal with the same thing when he was young, and honestly I didn't want to fight. I knew I was too strong for them and might hurt them more than they ever hurt me physically, so I just let the teasing continue.

Normal POV

"Kids, breakfast, better get it while it's hot," Kiron called.

Simba gets out of bed groggily while Tama was still trying to sleep. "Come on sis, we better hurry before Malka takes all the good helpings," Simba said.

Tama groaned, but soon obeyed and they both got up and ready for the day in their separate bathrooms and soon headed downstairs beating Malka to the food. After they were all finished, the three siblings were on their way to school. "So you have any plans tonight little bro?" Malka asked.

"No, I'll probably just head back home after school. You know, avoid the trash talkers," Simba said.

"Well why don't you come on the hunt with me and dad today, he said you are of the age," Malka offered.

"Hey, what am I? A stock of wheat?" Tama said.

"Well I just thought you'd be out with your boyfriend Ahadi," Malka mocked.

"I guess you weren't there that night, but Ahadi dumped me for a new girl three months ago. Plus, he's a total snob," Tama said.

"Took you that long to figure it out?" Malka mumbled.

"What was that?" Tama snapped.

"I said wow, I didn't know you were apart for so long," Malka said.

"That's what I thought," Tama said feeling steemed.

"I'm sorry sis. I didn't know. You can come too if you really want to," Malka said.

"Not after just leaving me out of the invite like that," Tama said.

"Calm down sis. I only asked Simba because he usually is at home with mom all the time and never does anything outside of family business at the house or during meetings. You on the other hand, have all the boys drooling all over you like you're a model or something, so give me a break if that you weren't asked right away," Malka said.

"He does have a point Tama. Odds are slim to none I'll be getting a girl anytime soon where you could easily find a nice boy in a flash," Simba said.

"Come on Simba, don't beat yourself up like that, I see girls staring at you all the time," Tama said.

"Yeah, probably to laugh at me getting teased non-stop," Simba said.

"Hey, that's not true, I hear a lot of girls say good things about you, and how you have such an amazing voice," Malka said.

"Give me a break Malka. There are plenty of guys out there with a better singing voice then mine, I'm sure of it," Simba said.

"Really, cause I haven't found any," Malka said.

"Don't humor me," Simba said.

"But it's true," Tama added.

Simba merely sighed as they walked on.

Meanwhile at the school, a girl named Nala was getting signed in with her parents Mufasa and Sarabi. They had just moved from Manhattan to the forested town of Sydney, Montana back in the summer. "Now I want you to be nice to the other teenagers here okay Nala?" Sarabi informed her.

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore, besides, a few of my old time friends are here," Nala said.

"Okay honey, just don't get into trouble again okay. That Ahadi boy from the summer was bad news from the start," Mufasa said.

"I know dad. Can I please go now? You know I like to be early for my classes," Nala said.

"Yes of course honey. We love you and we'll see you later," Sarabi said before kissing her.

Soon Nala headed to her first class which was choir. She loved to sing, and hoped to hear new voices that could sound as amazing as her parents claimed hers was. When she arrived, she saw an old time friend. "Kula, long time no see," Nala said.

"Hey, Nala, I didn't expect to see you here. When did you get to Montana?" Kula asked.

"During the summer, we were so busy getting settled in, I didn't have time to call anyone I knew. Oh, and I dated a guy named Ahadi, but then found out he was just an inconsiderate jerk," Nala said.

"Haha, well, you're not the first to find that out," Kula said.

The girls were soon chatting away as Simba and his siblings got to the school and were heading to their classes, unaware of the new girl.

**Finished with chapter one. Hope you enjoy. I was influenced to write this kind of story after reading** **jimxariel4everfan19's Treasure Planet/ Little Mermaid/Lion King crossover story 'Curse of the Lions, so I give him full credit for starting off my idea. I plan to make it so it doesn't follow his plot, but this first chapter came to me off of his story I read. Please tell me what you think so far. I know that family set up is not right, but this stroy is not going to follow the basis of the Lion King Story itself, so bare with me. I hope I did good. Plan to update as soon as I can. Please read and review. As always stay tuned.**


End file.
